


FIC:  The Adventures of the Randy and the Young (Rupert/Dan RPS)

by madam_minnie



Category: RPS – Harry Potter
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling for the cameras comes naturally to Dan, he is a professional and he knows that the fans want to see his pearly whites, and dimpled… cheeks. Rupert can't wait to have those dimpled cheeks pressed against the nearest…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC:  The Adventures of the Randy and the Young (Rupert/Dan RPS)

**FIC:**[The Adventures of the Randy and the Young](http://www.wolfmoonslash.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=328&warning=5) (Rupert/Dan)  
 **FANDOM:** RPS – Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Rupert/Dan  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 1581 words of pure smut  
 **SUMMARY:** Smiling for the cameras comes naturally to Dan, he is a professional and he knows that the fans want to see his pearly whites, and dimpled… cheeks. Rupert can't wait to have those dimpled cheeks pressed against the nearest…"  
 **A/N:** This is what happens when their pictures are everywhere and [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/) uploads all that delicious twink porn! Written for [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) as a pick-me-up after a hellatious few weeks, medically. *Cologne choice made by [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/). Completely un-betaed, as I plan to only post it on my journal. LOL

Smiling for the cameras came naturally to Dan, he was a professional and he knew that the fans wanted to see his pearly whites, and dimpled… cheeks.

"Right, they want to see your arse again," Rupert said with a wink. "Not that I'd mind seeing it again myself," he added pressing himself fully against the shorter boy's back.

"If we get finished early, you just might," Dan replied turning to place a quick kiss to the hollow of Rupert's throat.

"Keep that up," Rupert moaned, grinding against Dan, "and we'll get yelled at for being late again by Emma."

"Not if we call Tom and ask him to keep her occupied for another… what… hour?"

"You flatter me," Rupert whispered into Dan's ear. "But I'd rather not have to rush," he said palming Dan's erection through his trousers.

"And they think _you're_ the shy one," Dan replied with a cheeky grin.

"We're on in five, ladies!" Heyman's voice carried through the open dressing room window.

They spent the day smiling for countless cameras, answering what felt like hundreds of questions and being primped and pressed continuously for what felt like an eternity. Their morning shag had been interrupted by one of Emma's infernal text messages reminding them of the photo shoot at the Thames later that morning. Honestly, the girl had the uncanny ability to interrupt their most private of moments and Dan was beginning to think she was either psychic or a voyeur hiding in their dressing rooms.

During one particular photo shoot, Rupert snaked a hand behind Emma and groped Dan's backside just as the camera flashes went off. Looking over at Rupert past Emma's burgeoning bosom, Dan smirked at his lover who happily returned the cheeky grin, his eyes however made Dan's trousers instantly tight. That look held every promise of finishing their morning shag.

Later that evening, once the photographers were gone and Emma was happily preoccupied with Tom Felton, Dan reached for Rupert and quickly pulled him into his dressing trailer.

Rupert's lips crashed down on Dan's in a fevered kiss that had the boys groping and grappling as they tugged at their clothing hastily. Pressed against the wall, Rupert lifted Dan's t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor beside him and backing Dan against the bed, he shoved his best mate onto the bed. He had to stop and stare; tousled black hair, lips swollen from their heated kisses down to wide shoulders and a furry chest that held a hint of the Aramis* cologne Emma had given him as a gift.

"You look hungry," Dan rasped, sitting up on his elbows.

Reaching over his head, Rupert gripped the back of his t-shirt collar and pulling it over his head, he nodded slowly. The waistband of his pants peeked over his low-slung jeans and when he reached for the button and zip of his jeans, Dan sat up quickly and stilled his hand.

Looking up into those darkened blue eyes, Dan unbuttoned Rupert's jeans and slid the zip down slowly, his lips ghosting over Rupert's navel. Kissing his way down the auburn trail, his fingers pushing both pants and jeans down the muscular legs, Dan slid his hands around the exposed hips and pulled him closer to his face.

Taking Rupert's semi-hard cock in his hand, he kissed the peeking head and with upturned eyes, he ran the flat of his tongue from tip to base. Rupert watched his lover, hands at his sides but when Dan pulled back on the foreskin and wrapped his lips on the exposed head, his hands flew to Dan's hair and fisting the ebony locks he threw his head back and moaned. Sliding his hips forward, deeper into that hot mouth, Rupert's backside flexed in Dan's hands and squeezing it, kneading the thick flesh, he teased Rupert's cleft with his middle finger.

"Fuck," he hissed thrusting lazily into Dan's mouth. He ran his fingers through Dan's hair and when the heat in the pit of his stomach grew to an all-consuming fire throughout his body, he pushed Dan back onto the bed, the loud, slurping sound of lips releasing his swollen erection sending a shiver down his spine.

Crawling onto the bed, Rupert straddled Dan's jean-clad hips and tugged on the belt. Undoing the jean button with one hand, he groped Dan through the denim with the other. Dan's hungry gaze traveled down Rupert's bare chest and the way his swollen lips remained red and parted in a silent moan as Rupert freed his cock made Rupert's mouth water. "D'ye know what that look does to me?"

Dan eyed Rupert's erection standing proudly from a nest of auburn curls and grinned cheekily. "I have an idea," he said. "Come up here and I'll finish it off."

Shaking his head slowly, Rupert slid off the bed slowly, pushing Dan's jeans down his legs to the black converse sneakers he was still wearing. Removing each shoe slowly, he pulled the jeans off completely and tossed them aside then climbed back atop the bed.

"Leaving the socks on, are ya?"

"I like they way they feel against my ears," Rupert replied lasciviously, enjoying the way Dan's blue eyes darkened at his words.

Sliding his body against Dan's, grinding his erection against his lover, Rupert seized Dan's hands. Threading their fingers and holding them above Dan's head, Rupert ran his tongue along Dan's lips before claiming them as he rutted against him. Their tongues met in open air as Rupert pistoned his hips, strands of his hair caressing Dan's face.

"Close," Rupert whispered against Dan's ear, his hips now moving so fast against Dan's the bed was creaking with their movements.

"Drawer," Dan moaned. "Lube… bottom drawer," he panted against Rupert's neck.

Stopping long enough to reach across Dan for the drawer, groaning when Dan seized the opportunity to tug on a nipple with his teeth, Rupert seized a condom from the box next to the lube and sat back long enough to let Dan roll it down to the base. Popping the cap off with his thumb, he slathered it on his shaft.

Sliding back toward the headboard and spreading his legs, Dan lazily stroked his cock. Drawing his feet up, and letting his knees drop back, he moaned as Rupert dipped two lube-coated fingers inside him, scissoring his fingers. The mewling sounds Dan made, earned him a deep kiss and a third finger firmly embedded in his arse, fucking him so deep, he clawed at Rupert's shoulder.

When Rupert seized his narrow hips, laying him flat on the bed, Dan's gasp was swallowed by Rupert's kiss as he bent him over, resting sock-clad ankles on his shoulders, his cock grazing Dan's entrance, then seizing his cock, he pushed against the tight ring of muscle and bit his lip as he slid inch by torturous inch inside. Once fully seated, he waited for Dan to nod, to tell him it was okay to move, but Dan surprised him by letting his body go slack letting Rupert bury himself to the hilt inside his lover.

"Fuck, you've never taken me fully… the first time…" he panted, kissing Dan's calf.

"Move," Dan hissed, fisting his cock tightly and drawing his heavy sac up with the other. "Oh gods, move please."

Rupert slid back slowly, watching Dan's face for signs of pain before sliding back in again, the squelching sound of their lubricated bodies and their gasping moans, the only sounds in the small dressing room. He settled into a rhythm as Dan stroked himself faster, watching his lover bring himself closer and closer to the brink, his own climax approaching quickly.

"Rup… Rup… yeah… just… there… don't-bloody-fucking-stop-fucking-yeah-fuck-fuck-ngh," Dan moaned, his cock spurting strands of come across his fur-lined abs, his face contorted in ecstasy, his hair flat with sweat against his forehead.

The sight of his lover's pulsing cock, the sounds Dan was making and his name half-moaned, half-grunted in ecstasy had him so close, he couldn't thrust fast enough. Pushing himself deeper, he seized Dan's shoulders, the raven-haired legs sliding down his shoulders and spreading him even wider as Rupert jackhammered into Dan's spent and pliant body. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved together, their foreheads almost touching as Rupert felt the heat roil from his balls and shoot through his cock like a cannon.

Groaning Dan's name, buried to the hilt inside him, Rupert's cock pulsed as he emptied himself into his lover's body. After the aftershocks subsided, he kissed Dan tenderly, tugging on the lower lip before slipping from Dan's body, his hand on the base of his cock to slip the condom off as he sat back on his knees. Throwing the prophylactic into the waste bin under the bed stand, he collapsed beside Dan and stared at the ceiling as their breathing slowed enough for them to speak.

Turning his head toward Dan's, the words ready to slip from his lips, he cursed as Dan's cell phone went off from somewhere on the floor.

"That's Emma's ringtone," he growled.

"Sexual psychic that one," Dan replied smiling, lifting his head as if to sit up and go in search of the annoying cell phone.

"Oh no, you don't," Rupert said pulling his lover back onto the bed. "She can text us is in the morning," he whispered against Dan's lips before kissing him deeply.


End file.
